Serial Number 45
by Blue L.R.P
Summary: There are always ones who will fight. However without ones as strong or willing as Lucy the Diclonius race was ever nearing their own demise...That was till a young man returned to his homeland, and started setting things right for his people.
1. Chapter 1

It was the winter of 1987 in a small German town; the snowfall had been about the expected heaviness. Sister Claire sat at the small wooden table, sipping at some left over cold beef stew. The children had been put to their numbered beds for rest, as the other nuns tended to the toddlers and babies. Sister Claire was watching over the weather reports, her full face bending down at each sip of the soup as he brown eyes stayed locked on the small black and white television set.

There came a rapping at the large wooden front doors, Sister Claire looked over at the sound of knocking half expecting one of the other nuns to tend to it. When the sound continued and yet no one went to the door Claire sat the nearly empty soup bowl down and went over to the door. As she grasped the door handle the knocking had finally seized, and as she opened the door Claire did not see any one around. That was till a slight movement near the ground had diverted her gaze to the steps of the orphanage. For on the door step was a small baby with a note pinned to the blanket he was wrapped in, the note however was in Japanese, and it would take time till they could find a translation for it. However the thing that caught her attention more than the note was the head of the baby boy, which seemed to have two horns growing from its head.

Needless to say he was not an easy baby to tend for, that was no one really wanted to tend to him. The priest in charge had ordered the child to be tossed out, fearing the horns were an omen, and yet the nuns seemed to have a problem with leaving a baby to die in the cold. However, the more they ignored him the more he seemed to live on, somehow surviving on what little milk they gave towards him. As he grew older the nuns could not ignore him any more, he had almost tricked the nuns. For when he had started to walk the dark haired Japanese boy with horns had gotten out of his crib, and having ventured unnoticed had walked straight into the playroom with the other children.

Keeping him around was almost a punishment of itself, leaving him victim of ridicule and taunting. Still never any sense of acknowledgement from the nuns or priests, never given the same amount of food as the other children, never allowed to play with the same toys as the others, isolation and slow starvation. That was how to handle a demon. He eventually stopped trying to hide his horns around the time he turned five, around the same time the head priest began to molest the poor soul.

A tortuous routine, going on for three more years till his eighth birthday, when the monster finally became what they predicted of him, a demon, striking down those kids who had tortured them with their words the staff which tortured him through body, and by soul when he tried to prove his faith to their religion, only to strike him down by claiming God could never love a monster like him.

That was some time ago, it was the present now, the year 2003 in Tokyo, Japan. The medical Clinic was as spotless as Yuka had hoped, one thing she always found annoying was when a government building could not be kept clean. Yuka sat in one of the waiting room chairs, holding her daughter Nyuu in her lap. She was rather surprised that she was able to convince Kouta to get their daughter the Diclonius vaccine.

As Yuka looked around she kept looking at a young man sitting across from them, he was tall that much was for sure. He wore a jacket which was zipped up to his neck and the hood pulled over his head tight enough that half of his face was hidden. Of what Yuka could see of the man's face told her he had to be young, his chin clean shaven and seemingly smooth. However it was a feeling she got from him, a familiar feeling. Yuka pulled her daughter closer to herself when she heard the nurse call for them.

However as Yuka and Nyuu were getting ready to leave the waiting room and head back into the room Yuka heard her daughter scream. Turning she saw that tall man charge at them, his eyes showing as bright red irises. However as Yuka lifted Nyuu off the ground the man shot past them grabbing the thick nurse and shoving her aside, "Stay here," He told them as he charged into the back room.

Of course as soon as he was out of view the nurse went to her station and called the police. Yuka was still holding her young daughter trying to calm her down while from the back, came the sounds of glass shattering and the curses of the same man. Mid way in the nurse's call the man came back and yanked the woman up to his face, "Where the hell is the vaccine?"

"P-please sir…I have a husband." The nurse said as her eyes started to water.

"Than tell me where you are keeping the Diclonius vaccine and you'll see him, I am not that cold blooded."

"Just tell him!" Yuka shouted out at the nurse, regretting her words as soon as the man turned to face them.

The man did not seem angry, letting go of the nurses collar he walked over to Yuka and Nyuu shooting a glance at the small group of people who had been waiting and had already back into the far corner. The man's gaze looked down at Nyuu as he stopped dead in his tracks, bending down on his knees to match the gaze of the young girl "What…is your name young one?"

Yuka attempted at picking her daughter up, not wanting her to say a word to this man, yet she was just a few seconds late as he daughter smiled telling the man her name, "Nyuu."

"Nyuu…cute name Nyuu, you can call me Uncle Kyofu." The man said turning back to the nurse acting as if he had not just talked, "Where is the vaccine?"

The nurse pointed to the back room, handing her I.D. card to this Kyofu and told him the far right room, where all medicine injections were kept. Only doing this for she knew the police would get here before he could do much damage. Yanking the card from the nurse Kyofu looked back at Yuka and Nyuu and then glanced back over at the people cowering in the corner. Reaching into the pocket of his jacket Kyofu pulled out a wrapped piece of yellow hard candy, and tossed it in the direction of Yuka. "Do not fear ma'am, I would never hurt a child." With that said Kyofu started on his way to the back.

The police had already started arriving, few getting ready to actually enter the building only on the hunch that none of who they saw fitted the description of the man the nurse gave him. Yuka watched the uniformed policemen radio for backup from the same corner every one else was hiding in, holding her daughter tightly and brushing her hair with her right hand. After Kyofu had left for the back room they had started hearing the sounds of shattering glass and Yuka was almost fearful of his return. Never hurt a child he had said, and yet here he was threatening all of them and for what? He would not need the vaccine, they had found the male vaccine did not work and the government researchers were trying to replace it.

Soon he came back, the sound of fire crackling the wallpaper following him. Kyofu looked outside at the approaching police and cursed to himself pacing the lobby back and forth before turning to the nurse, "You! Get on the phone and tell them there's a fire in here!" However as he turned to tell the nurse a shot rang out from the street, shattering the hospital window and nearly struck at Kyofu.

That was one of the triggers for Yuka as too the familiarity of this man. When the bullet approached him it suddenly stopped mere centimeters from his ear. With the bullet remaining floating in the air Kyofu fell to his knees, eyes wide as he looked at nothing but the floor. Staying there as Yuka held her daughter ever tighter, seeing the armed policemen, wearing padded protection start to approach the hospital, apparently under the believe that this Kyofu was down.

The police were close to the door, grip the handle when Yuka's attention was more drawn to Kyofu as he started to speak, "I will not beg…I will not cry…you won't get me…" Kyofu muttered to himself as he slowly got back to his feet, pulling his hood off, his raven dark hair cut short against his scalp, bald spots around two horns. Horns that resembled ears of a cat.

The remaining police watched as the silence enveloped around them. Not much longer though, and it was clear what was happening. The senior office on the scene did not like the fact that a few news cameras had gotten there, and before they get them out it had already started. The glass doors of the hospital busted off the building, carrying with them the mangled corpses of the police squad. Limbs flying apart from the trunks of the bodies, blood spraying and staining the ground. Soon Kyofu stepped out of the building, a shy little smirk developing on his pale face, his red eyes burning with the fury only matched by Hell's fire itself.

Director Kakuzawa had been shown the broadcast on a portable television set as his new assistant held it in place. He saw everything from the time the squad of highly trained police stormed the hospital to when the broadcast went to static. The assistant only looked at the Director, "After that he took off, from what we could tell he only killed the cameramen along side the policemen that stormed at him. When they searched the hospital they found he had tried to get rid of the vaccine."

"And the hostages? What did they say?" Kakuzawa asked not seeming to acknowledge the assistant.

"Nothing, even referencing his image to our base of known Diclonius came up with nothing."

"Of course it didn't, if we ever found a male Diclonius that could do that we wouldn't let him out of our sights. Hell the closest we ever got to…that was that male Lucy's mother gave birth too, and of course he was killed as a kid."

"What do you want us too do? By the way he left we figure he's heading south. If he is he'll eventually reach here."

"Dead or alive I want him here. Most males are Silpelits. To find a male who can use his vectors, even if it is barely anything, is enough of a risk to try and capture him. Of course if he doesn't want to kill him on sight."


	2. Chapter 2

It had taken Kyofu three months on foot to reach the southern tip of the Japanese mainland. He went out of fear, it was not that he hated harming humans; in fact he did enjoy it. It was more that it reminded him of the orphanage, the German kids and priests. He did not want to be killed, Kyofu refused to die when he was younger and thus he refused to let himself die now. It was a small town, the name of it he had not gotten a good view at, but it was decently small for his tastes.

Of course Kyofu stayed more towards the limits of the city, staying where it was close to the beach, and there were fewer houses, which hopefully meant fewer people. Kyofu made sure his hood was up as he walked down the sands of the beach, his hard-soled shoes making light imprints into the loosely packed sand. The sun's rays blocking out of directly hitting Kyofu by a small cloud covering as the wind blew against Kyofu's legs. Walking along, seemingly ignoring the wind around him, Kyofu heard the sound of a man's voice. Of course Kyofu did not make out exactly what was being told of him, his mind lost in the sea of thoughts.

Kyofu felt his body limply being pulled as he finally saw the man calling after him, his prosthetic hand gripped around his jacket collar. His man was a good few centimeters taller than Kyofu, and seemingly more muscularly built, wearing a pair of badly tinted and bent sunglasses and man lightly shook Kyofu, "Hey! You deaf or something? The beach is closed!"

"I'm sorry…" Kyofu said meekly as he looked away from the man.

The man scuffed as he shoved Kyofu back, "Well get your ass off than if your sorry."

Kyofu was in no mood even to kill this man, besides it's not like Kyofu could blame this man, he seemed to just be doing his job. Kyofu walked off, leaving the beach as he walked the streets near the outdoor market. A man like him not only had no money but had learned to eat less than his share, thus he never ate enough that if he had to steal the merchant would not lose much. However as Kyofu walked around the market his head began to throb, not nearly enough to cause any sense of discomfort but it was noticeable.

In the little experiences he had with others of his kind he always associated those pressures in his head with another being like him being nearby. Looking around him though the few people that were there did not seem to look like one of them. That was till he saw a young looking girl purchase fish from a merchant; she had a bow tied in the layers of her pink hair. Kyofu kept his current distance, for it seemed as though she had not detected him, moving silently Kyofu stretched his invisible arms out towards her. Only two, one to go around the neck and one to hover over her heart.

Kyofu had to keep himself careful, the slightest movement could get her attention, and even if his invisible hands brushed against her too closely she would find out. Kyofu cursed himself softly as she started to walk away. He had to keep her in sight in order to keep his invisible hands on her, thus he was able to grow more distance between them as he followed silently behind her a few meters away. He followed her even as she broke away from the concrete roads and started walking down an old dirt path, and eventually to a one story wooden house.

Soon though as she approached the home the door opened as on the other side a smiling human male stood in the doorway. Kyofu's eyes widened, in the small research he was able to do in tracking down the vaccine locations he easily recognized this man. Chief Kurama, one of the earliest and most prominent people who started research on their kind. Kyofu could care less if this fellow girl felt him now; he recognized Kurama as an enemy and would not let him leave, he should not be too difficult, after all he was seemingly unarmed and unaware of Kyofu.

He shot out one of his invisible arms around the girl as he gripped Kurama by the throat and yanked him out of the house. Kyofu increased the pressure the hand was giving to the human's neck, preparing himself to snap the bone and rip through the muscles, removing the head. However as he was nearing that threshold, Kyofu felt himself being thrown to the right, hitting his body against a thickly trunked tree. Re-opening his eyes he saw that girl facing towards him, hate in her pink eyes as Kyofu could sense her invisible arms already reaching out, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I…I won't let you hurt papa!" The girl cried out in a high pitched voice as she shot out three of her vectors at Kyofu.

However, Kyofu has been using and perfecting his own vectors for near eighteen years, practically knowing his limits and how to loop around them. He had learned that the vectors of two of their kind can interlock, his eyes were also trained to an extent he could almost see the arms. Intercepting the ones she sent after him he sent five more taking a hold of her body at her neck, arms and legs, "You would dare let a human live before yourself?"

It was clear this girl could no longer fight, he easily held an advantage over her at her current state, having to most likely never use her arms till now. However she was perplexing, all the others of his kind he had encountered hated humans, himself included. Yet this girl, this weak girl was willing to protect not just a human but one of their kind's worst enemies. He let go of the girl and turned away from them, if they continued to fight he would kill them and ultimately find himself pleasured by it just like he usually was. However, they did not continue to fight, it was odd indeed but Kyofu was once more in his mind, thinking over her actions. As he did this he noticed a young girl, of about ten in the middle of a road.

Yuka had taken her daughter Nyuu with her out to buy some food. They along with Kouta had gone through the last of their bread the other night. However as Yuka took a hold of her sack of bread she looked around and noticed her daughter no where around. Beginning to panic Yuka left the small market and franticly started to look for her daughter Nyuu. Finally on the other side of the market Yuka was able to see out on the road and saw her daughter in the middle of the street, finding amusement out of walking on the lane division, "Nyuu! Get out of the street!"

Yuka was now getting angry that her daughter seemed to not hear her, only to give way to further panic when she noticed a truck speeding towards her daughter, the driver somehow not seeing the young girl. Yuka started racing towards the road, knowing in the back of her mind there was no way she could reach Nyuu before that truck did, she was going to lose her daughter in a violent way before her own eyes. Yuka tried to keep that image of her daughter splattering away as she sprinted towards the road.

That was when the amazement happened. There was a streak of colors bolting out of the woods towards the road, arms outstretched as he took a hold of her daughter. This being pushed her out of the way as his own body struck the corner of the truck. As the truck skidded and stopped Yuka finally caught a hold of Nyuu holding her tightly as she no longer held her tears back. She continued to hold Nyuu in that ditch as she heard the discussion around the truck pick up.

"What did I hit?

"A person!"

"Shit really? Where is he?"

"He somehow took off; he rolled down a ways after YOU hit him. Before I could get to him he jumped on his feet and took off, strong bastard."


	3. Chapter 3

Kyofu limped off the main roads, through the tall trees deeper and deeper into the wooded area. He held onto her right side with his hand, clenching at the flesh under his clothing, knowing that something had to have been damaged but he would not stick around. It was odd, the impulse he had to save that girl was gone as soon as she was safe, and after that he did not want to see any of the other humans gathering around there. Thus he continued walking, trying to ignore the pain till he had realized, that Kyofu had practically chewed his bottom lip open.

Walking, pushing him to ignore both the blood and pain Kyofu soon found a small little clearing, with what seemed like a make-shift grave, a large stone on top of a small mound of dirt. Kyofu could not deal with it anymore, if this was when he finally died he would at least go out comfortably, thus he approached the tree with the stone. Not entirely wanting to disrupt the grave, Kyofu took up a position against the tree trunk where he could see the stone and yet not affect it. His breathing grew heavily, as he was starting to find he pant under the pain.

He did not see the twin girls at first, and his pain in his side almost completely covered out the pain in his head. Finally realizing that someone of his kind was there he slowly tilted his head towards the twins, he was in no condition to fight however. Both looked to be around ten years old, and each had pink tinted hair with a bow tied in their hair to a point where it spread out over a similar location to where Kyofu's horns were. Both of the girls wore a floral patterned sun dress, one of the twins seemed almost to hide behind the other.

For some time neither of the twins or Kyofu spoke a word, maybe they realized his dying state or maybe he was wrong and there was no pain in his head. Realizing in one way or the other the girls were not attacking him Kyofu painfully reached into the front pocket of his jacket. He pulled out a half loaf of bread, his weekly supply, "Here…take it."

At first the twins only stood there, looking at each other briefly before the bread started to float out of Kyofu's hand and towards them. So he was right, the two of them were just like him. Kyofu threw his head back against the tree groaning ever lightly in pain as he listened to the twins talk to each other and eat on the bread he had given them.

"I wonder if Kouta knows him."

"I doubt it."

"But he's in pain! If Kouta knew he was here…"

"Exactly, if Kouta knew he was here he wouldn't be here."

Kyofu was for the most part ignoring the two, he indeed did not know anyone named Kouta, nor did he really care to know. Kyofu took a firm hold against the tree and attempted to lift himself up. However that strain on his side was nearly too much and as soon as Kyofu let go of the tree his body collapsed to the right as he fell back down to the ground. Groaning Kyofu sensed at least one of the twins nearing him, hearing the same one speak, "Please! Go get Kouta!"

"Why? He's already lost."

"Please sir, just stay here." With that said the girl left, with the other twin or not. Kyofu could not be too sure on what happened around that point. His vision blurred into a sheeting darkness. Slipping in and out of conscienceless trying to make out that was happening around him with little success. The next thing he could make out clearly was when he woke up in what seemed like a hotel room. His jacket was off, leaving his horns and chest exposed; as he tried to sit up feeling still a dull pain in his side, and looked down to see his side bandaged.

Kyofu looked down at the mat he was sleeping on and then the room, trying to make out where he was by the vague wooden designs. Seeing his clothes folded by the mat Kyofu quickly took a hold of them, dressing and pulling his hood back over his head, not wishing anyone to see his horns, even though who ever brought him here had already seen them. Kyofu slowly got to his bare feet, now able to tolerate the pain and looked around the small sleeping room once more, even down to the rice paper made doors. It was when his back was towards one of these doors that he heard the voice of a man, "Your finally up I see."

Kyofu shot around, pushing three of his invisible arms out towards the male, however stopped them short when he noticed a young girl beside him. The man himself seemed to be in his early thirties at the latest, having brown hair and was carrying a tray with him with what seemed like Rice balls wrapped in tin foil on the tray. The young girl now marked the third time he had seen her, it was the same girl at the hospital, and thus the same he had pushed out of the way of a speeding truck. Kyofu watched his vectors at the ready as he saw the girl run out from behind her father smiling at Kyofu, "Thanks for saving me mister!"

Kyofu continued to watch the scene before him, it was all too familiar. The offer of warmth and food, the same things the orphanage claimed to offer to all but him. Kyofu just stood there as he saw the man gently pull the girl away telling her that Kyofu still needed rest, and placed the tray at the foot of his mat. As the two of them turned to leave the room the man gave Kyofu a light smile, "I know what you are, don't worry though."

Kyofu was not sure about what too do, did he risk staying here, or did he try and run? The man claimed to know what he was, did that mean he was going to deal with him? Kyofu sat on the mat looking at the food; he must have been out for some time for the sight of the food was one of the few times in a while Kyofu actually felt hungry. Deciding to risk it Kyofu greedily took a hold of one of the rice balls and torn the foil off munching down on the sphere, it was rare when he was able to get a hold of some rice and thus now the flavor really stood out.

As he was half way through the third and last rice ball Kyofu's eyes suddenly looked up and saw that woman from the hospital…What was her name again? No, he knew the girl's name, not the woman's. Kyofu continued eating till she finally asked him a question, "Tell me something, why did you attack that hospital?"

A good question, that Tokyo hospital was not the first place he had seen the vaccine at, nor was it the last. Of course he could explain to her the exact reason, but he wouldn't, not to a human. "Guess it just annoyed me was all."


	4. Chapter 4

Kyofu had been staying at that Inn for close to one month now, and was preparing himself to leave. The kindness of this human family could only last so long, besides Kyofu knew things were becoming tighter security wise, he was seeing military in the city streets. This day he walked the back woods again, he was always walking through the woods, trying to find the twins that brought him to the Inn. Reaching the tree which held the large stone by its trunk Kyofu sat down resting his tired legs, as he withdrew a few slices of bread from his jacket pocket.

"Always seem to have bread on you; I'm starting to think you think we're birds or something."

Kyofu gave a half smirk holding it up in the air, "It's all I can really carry, eat up you two." Kyofu did not have to tell them, they always got food on their own yet those twins always ate whatever Kyofu brought for them. Taking seats beside Kyofu the twins ate the bread in silence, none of them never really talked to the other.

Finally though Kyofu had to give some advice, these girls saved him thus it was only fair that he did the same to them, "You two should stop hanging around up here, go down and stay with Kouta for a while."

"Why Uncle Kyofu?" The kinder of the twins asked.

"Their looking for us, somehow those against our kind have gotten word there's at least one here. I'm getting out of town, leaving soon, have some business back north I have to deal with. I don't want to come back find you two gone, stay with Kouta."

"You should know we aren't going anywhere." The other twin said finishing off her bread.

"You will." Kyofu said rising to his feet, "They are far too active, if you stay here they will find you. Give my goodbyes to Kouta's family. With that said Kyofu used his invisible hands, which he had learned were called vectors, to propel him into the air. He no longer cared about being seen, they were going to find him any way.

It did not matter anyhow, Kyofu only had a short distance to go, and he had to check up on a few other friends before he left. He landed in front of the same wooden cabin as Chief Kurama opened the door, "Nana told me you were here."

Kyofu gave the human a smile as he tilted his head in a bow, "Figured as much, is it ready?"

"Yes, an odd little creation but I will send it to the news station when you told me too. Do you really think it will change anything?"

"About as much as destroying one hospital's vaccine amount, no, I doubt if it'll do anything."

"Than why make it?"

"If the station shows it you will see."

That was all the two of them exchanged with each other, Kyofu was not one to talk often and when he did it was short. He gave the two of them what else he had of bread and what little yen he had been able to scrap together, hopefully it covered some fraction of the cost that went into producing that tape. With that done Kyofu turned and left them left his life behind. He did not expect to survive too much longer, in fact he suspected that during this increase of security measures is what would lead to his death.

Back in the comfort of the maximum security base, Director Kakuzawa oversaw the military activity occurring around this southern area. They had recently gotten footage of Diclonius attacks in which the Diclonius in question resembled their 'Kyofu.' From what they could tell he was far more than a simple male who could use his vectors, in fact he seemed to match in the skill Lucy had close to her death. This is what worried Kakuzawa, if Kyofu was indeed close to Lucy's skill than they would not have the fire power needed to handle such a monster, no not a single bit of man made weaponry. Even Lucy near the end came close to breaking their anti-vector generations.

No, but maybe there was something else they could use against him. It was a stretch but being one of the last captive Diclonius they had, Number 45 was one of the stronger ones. It could be a risk, one that could come back and hinder them, but than again 45 was most on the grounds too fight Kyofu. The director reached out for the intercom between him and his assistant, still debating if it was the best idea to use her. The director took a gulp of his own saliva as he pushed the dark button, "Have number 45 prepped to be released, get her a new helmet and make sure the implants are working."

The stout monk was walking amongst the stone walkway, making sure that things were in order. When he got close to the main temple movement caught his glimpse, someone was inside the temple. Moving to get a closer look the monk saw what seemed like a teenager standing before the statue of Buddha. Not praying, just standing there looking up at the statue, in his right hand he grasped a set of prayer beads, but still did nothing. Finally as the monk started to walk away he heard the sounds of shoed footsteps stopping behind him. The monk merely stood there, waiting for some sign or speech to let him know who was behind him.

"Hide yourself, for soon not even your god can protect what's about to happen." A young pitched voice said from behind the monk, as he turned around the monk saw nothing; there was not even a sound of someone leaving. Yet on the ground the monk saw an abandoned string of prayer beads, the same kind he thought he saw that kid in the temple use.

It was dusk before they could get ready enough to move 45 out into the open. The helicopter flew at a rather low altitude, planning once they were well enough into the city to dump 45. The co-pilot had gone back to her and was loosening the straps securing her to the helicopter. She hardly even seemed to care, on her head was a large metallic helmet, the kind they usually used for her kind to help limit their sight and thus limit their vectors, however as the co-pilot began to push her out suddenly the frantic call of the pilot reached him, "Get your ass up here!"

The co-pilot rushed back up to the cockpit to see. Both men looking down at the secure drop off point, blood already staining the concrete as limbs were apart from their bodies, dismembered torsos flung around the area, and in the middle of it all stood a single man. A young man, wearing a tan brown hooded jacket, as he stood there his head slowly tilted upwards, his red eyes meeting looking up at the helicopter as the pilots swore he could see straight at them.

The head pilot found it hard to take his gaze off of this man, whom he assumed was their Kyofu. "Quickly you damn fool, dump the bitch!"

When it was clear the co-pilot did not move the head turned towards him and saw a thin space halfway down his neck, slowly his body fell backwards leaving the head suspended in the air. "I prefer to be naked; the clothes you guys always give me are terrible." Came a young voice as soon 45 made her seen to the pilot. She still wore the large helmet but her body was indeed naked, her perky breasts catching the light wind as she looked straight forward. "Yes…this one is strong; your services are over with."

Kyofu watched the helicopter above him, he did not want to kill those soldiers, and he figured this is where they either were going to kill him or capture him. He saw a streak of blood smear across the helicopter windshield as it seemed the controls were lost, and the helicopter started to plummet towards the Earth.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyofu acted quickly, using four of his vectors to take a grip of the helicopter, re-directing it out of the path it had towards him. Kyofu barely gotten out of the way when the fuel tanks of the helicopter ignited, engulfing a large deal of the area in flames. Kyofu knew it was not dead, the other Diclonius, he still felt her. Kyofu kept his ground, watching a shadow silhouetted figure take her shape amongst the flames. However as she started to walk towards him the flames closest to her started to bend outward, she was good, her vectors even able to bend things such as fire to her will. As she was now much easier to see Kyofu noted her nakedness and the odd helmet upon her head.

Once her form was out of the flames the girl looked up at Kyofu, silence coming to them as neither spoke. Kyofu silently prepared his vectors; something was not right about this girl, plus not to mention she had led that helicopter to crash without any conscious about who she killed. Kyofu continued to stand there even when the girl began to speak, her voice heavily muffled by the helmet, but still able to tell the words being said, "You know, they wanted me to help them track you. They wanted to bring you in and I can see why, you feel…strong. Too strong, I can't let someone like you just get captured and slip away from me, no I have to fight you."

Kyofu was not surprised; he half expected them to capture him before killing him. This girl however was certainly surprising, wanting to fight him not in defense, not out of the joy of fighting him. Kyofu slowly reached three of his vectors out towards the girl, hoping that he could gain an advantage over the girl. However his eyes widened in shock as he saw her vectors becoming visible, including out of those fourteen three that held his in place, "This can't be all you've got. Come on use them all!" The girl shouted sending two at Kyofu knocking him back several meters.

45 followed, using her vectors to cover most of the ground, and to feel out for this man. Due to the helmet she could not see, so she had to only go off her feeling and the sense of a Diclonius to find another. It was perfect, it gave the upper hand to the other Diclonius, made the fight all the more fair. Something was not right with this one though, he felt much stronger than what she had seen, only using three vectors and her easily tossing him back. It was almost as if he did not want to defend himself.

Kyofu stood against an old tree, his face showing the pain he felt all down his back from when he landed. His girl was quick, that was bad. Even if he had trained himself to increase the number and range of his vectors, when he got higher than ten their speed drastically lowered. He would have to sneak up on her, so he could use a lower number of vectors and their speed, and use the higher numbers he had only once he had the advantage. It was at that thought that Kyofu looked down to see the girl's visible vectors through the tree and him.

45 smirked under her helmet; it was not like he could possibly hide from her when he was so close. 45 commanded her vectors to spread across, making the range wider as well as tearing through the matter that they passed through. She saw with great glee the tree rip apart horizontally at the trunk, and than pieces of tan colored clothing. However, when she saw no blood on the clothing her smile frowned, as she thought to herself for a brief second. Of course someone like him was quick, but if his body was quick, than that might incline that his vectors are slow. Than she felt a sudden jab to her midsection, this Kyofu as they called him had gotten that close and punched her before she could even sense him, yes he was indeed fast.

Kyofu held his fist there, rammed against the bare flesh of her stomach. He had gotten close, too close. To a point that if she had not been wasting energy making them visible she might have just killed him, Kyofu needed to act fast. He forced his aching body to jump back; he was now close enough to use a higher number of vectors safely. He forced twelve of the invisible appendages to shot out from his back, aiming for the girl as she still stumbled from his punch. Taking a hold of the girl with all of the vectors Kyofu forced himself to act as fast as he could and lunched the girl into the air, in what he assumed was the same direction she had tossed him.

45 knew she had been tossed through the air, this guy was good. Perfect even, but this was now far more serious than 45 originally thought this would be. She felt herself hitting concrete, the hardness of it cracking her helmet. It was almost a distraction, to see a thin streak of light going part way across her vision, giving her a very small amount of sight back. 45 slowly rose back onto her feet; the ground she was on was hard and cold thus she had to have landed on some sort of road.

Kyofu landed only a few feet from the girl, he somehow had hit her hard enough to send her flying and landing on this highway. All around them more cars blared than he had seen in the southern town alone. The further they could go the less he had to worry about making their presence known, thus he now sent out fourteen vectors. He was not surprised to see the girl recover and to feel his vectors stop about halfway to her. Kyofu saw her standing there erect to a straight line as her helmet was now cracked yet the rest of her body seemed in perfect condition.

45 felt Kyofu there, so is this what she felt like to other Diclonii? Surely he was not stronger than fourteen vectors at this length, after all she had been training all her life in the lab to be stronger and this was all she had gotten too. She wanted to laugh; she had finally found a Diclonius that could match up to her skills, but that's when the thought hit her. This had to be as strong as he was, they were equally matched. "It's a shame really; I wanted to kill you with my vectors." 45 said out loud, and that's when she felt a sudden impact.

So this girl still wanted to kill him, which was enough. Kyofu was going to end this fight. She seemed rather distracted so he quickly shot out two more vectors, reaching her quickly and took aim at her head. He felt the vectors fade away as the girl flipped over due to Kyofu's lopsided aiming, but none the less she feel back on the ground on the helmet. At first Kyofu believed he had just killed this girl, she stayed there motionlessly for quite a long time, soon though she showed signs of life, slowly pushing against her hands to raise her form up as the helmet broke apart, a few pieces crashing to the concrete as she got on her feet.


	6. Chapter 6

45 was stunned, he was stronger. There was no way he could be, but than again there was no way a male should be able to use vectors. At first she did not want to get up, there was no way of knowing just how stronger he was over her, and if that gap was too large there was no way she could enjoy the fight. She could now see clearly, granted through only one eye but she could now see the world around that was her first reason to get back up, to take in more of the sights around her. It was when she realized Kyofu was still there that she shouted at him, "Just what the hell are you?"

Kyofu only stared at this girl; he could now see a part of her face, which mainly consisted of one red tinted eye and the fair skin around it. He could not fully answer her question due to the fact he only recently learned a name to call his kind. It was at this point that Kyofu realized that he had the upper hand, that he could kill this girl as easily as he could a human. He was still in control, the other times he had fought his kind he always had lost his mind to the greed of a fight, and now that he could see what he was about to do, Kyofu withdrew his vectors. He turned away from the girl heading away from her, "Go home, or if anything away from me."

45 looked at the man, what kind of Diclonius turned away from an easy victim? He was taunting her that was her thought; this was an insult to just leave her here. She could not handle this, this insult. She was furious, filled with rage, all these, human were watching her be humiliated and she hated it. She sent out a single vector, smashing the front of the car closest to this man, killing the human inside almost instantly. 45 watched as the man stopped and looked at the car, "Stay and fight! Show me what you can do damn it!"

Kyofu saw the man in the car die, Kyofu was the last thing that man saw and now, there was no way they would be able to even remove a mangled corpse. Kyofu slowly turned around to face the girl, it was only now when he took in her body, she was young had to be, her body still that of a young girl, a preteen. Kyofu looked at her pulling the hood of his jacket down, showing her his horns, short black hair and fair face, "You really want to know what all I can do?"

45 watched, at first it seemed as though the man only floated, but then he started to make his vectors visible, all thirty of them. 45 was too shocked to do much, he was able to successfully use thirty vectors and make them visible. How was any of their kind that strong? At that point 45 noticed that she could only see the hands of 26 of the vectors, and looking down noticed four of them holding onto her limbs. "I won't kill you, but I'll make sure you can't harm another person." 45 heard the man speak as she felt pressure on her limbs, feeling and hearing them being ripped off.

Kyofu watched the girl's limbless corpse hit the concrete, full blow to her spine, most likely she had damage to it. He was now viciously filled with rage, Kyofu approached the girl, his vectors disappearing and retracting as he stood over her body. He reached down and gripped her helmet; she would not be able to concentrate enough to fight back. Tossing the damaged helmet aside Kyofu saw she indeed was young, tight fair skin on her face, red eyes and soft pink hair. Kyofu looked at her in disgust, such a violent killer at such a young age.

"I hate you!" 45 screamed at the top of her lungs, snarling her lips at this man. How dare him, remove her helmet, be able to see her pain in her face. Her throat filling with blood she spat at him, the blood stained ball of spit hitting his jacket.

"Good, I hate you too." Kyofu said standing, this was not enough, and he knew limbs could be replaced. He had to make her unfixable. Using nothing but his vectors Kyofu put pressure on her eye balls, watching them compress as the internal humour fluid gushed out with blood. He ripped off her young breasts, his vectors tossing them to the ground as his vectors took a hold of her hips, ripping her lower body from the rest of her torso. Kyofu watched her give a few last moans of pain as the blood around her grew larger, he turned away walking past the crowds of people screaming at him. It was time for him to leave, he was no longer someone who had to be here, nor was he no longer afraid of using his vectors. Using all thirty Kyofu launched himself into the air, gliding through the high altitude with the brisk cold air whipping his face, where he landed even he was not sure.

That was close to six years ago, the remains of 45 were cremated, the ashes being kept by the government. Kyofu's plan had worked better than he had thought, for after using Nana to make the Tokyo broadcasting stations run the tape he had Kurama make changes started to occur, the tape showing both signs of what the Diclonius can do and what the governments of the world had done to them. While debating on what to do with the remaining Diclonii living the government of Japan had ran across a startling discovery. The vaccine was starting to lose its effectiveness, more and more Diclonius were being born and now more 'normal' human babies were born with more severe birth defects. It would seem that one of the last strong batches produced was the one damaged in Kyofu's attack

The Japanese parliament has yet to come to a conclusive decision on what to do about the growing Diclonius numbers, especially since now half the nation has become Diclonius sympathizers. All during these six years that this has happened no sign or trace of the one they called Kyofu was found, and he is presumed to be dead.


End file.
